dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Inner Demon
Those of the Inner Demon path are Konats who have a piece of the Demon God Hirudegarn trapped within them. They have learned to make peace with that which dwells inside, even at the expense of some of their humanity. Path features: Demon's Reach (level 21): You can spend an action point to cause your arms (or legs) to spontaneously increase in size due to Hirudegarn coming out of you. All Melee-ranged attacks now have a range of 2 for the remainder of combat. Demon's Breath (level 25): Ongoing damage afflicted by the Inner Demon has its save DC increased by 3. In addition, all powers with the Fire keyword have their damage increased by 3. Demon's Visage (level 29): Once per encounter, you may spend an action point to become immaterial for instinct rounds. Physical attacks, and area-of-effect ki attacks do no damage, and ki attacks that target you specifically deal half. These restrictions also apply to your attacks as well. Demon's Visage may be ended early as a free action. Inner Demon Powers: level 21 at-will powers Strongarm At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 3P + strength damage. If the foe is bloodied, they are knocked prone. Flame Burst At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Standard Action Ranged 5 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 3K + spirit damage. If your Tenacity is higher than the opponent's body, they take Ongoing 5 (save ends). Level 21 encounter powers Firestorm Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Standard Action Blast 5 Target: all creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 4k + Spirit damage. Hit opponents take Ongoing 5 (save ends). Demon's Knockdown Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Close-Burst 3 Attack: Strength vs Repulse Effect: 4P + Strength Damage. Hit opponents are knocked prone. Level 24 utility powers Hirudegarn's Wrath Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki Minor Action Power up Effect: You spend a power surge, increasing your PUB by 2 for the duration of this Powerup. Bestial Roar Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout, Fear Standard Action Burst 4 Effect: Make an attack against all enemies in range. Attack: Instinct vs Resolve Hit: All struck enemies have their Level of Fear increased by 1. Bloodscent Daily ✦ Martial, Teleport Move Action Teleport Target: One enemy you can see suffering ongoing damage Effect: You immediately teleport adjacent to that target. Level 26 Daily powers Ripping Blow Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2p + Strength damage. Make a second attack. Secondary Target: Same as Primary Secondary Attack Same as Primary Secondary Hit: Same as Primary Special: If one attack hits, the enemy takes Ongoing 5. If both attacks hit, the enemy takes Ongoing 10. A save ends these effects. Miss: If both attacks miss, half damage and enemy takes Ongoing 5. Explosive Roar Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Vacuum Standard Action Beam 8 Target: All creatures in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 2K + Spirit damage. All hit enemies are drawn a number of squares equal to your Instinct toward you. Make a second attack. Secondary Target: All creatures in Cone 6 Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 4K + spirit damage. All hit enemies take Ongoing 5 (save ends). Miss: If the first attack misses, no damage but the second still occurs. If the second attack misses, half damage and enemies take Ongoing 5 (save ends). Level 30 ultimate power Phantom Demon Flame Cannon Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Fire Fullround Action Ultimate Area Burst 4 Target: One square within 10; All Enemies in range Attack: Instinct vs Repulse Hit: 8K + spirit damage on hit. All hit enemies also take any Ongoing damage again as additional damage. Miss: Half damage, and ongoing as normal. Category:Non-Canon Category:Advanced Paths Category:Konatsians